


Comparatively

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp thinks about his position on the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparatively

Usopp knew it was stupid, but fears were often irrational.

Every now and then he’d think about their crew, and how much they’d grown. He would ponder all of the changes they’d gone through, all of their achievements and successes in battle. He’d think about Luffy’s new attacks, about Zoro’s new power, and Sanji’s special style. About how Nami was growing better and better with the ClimaTact, and Chopper was becoming more proficient in developing better Rumble Balls.

So, where did that leave him?

He was on his own one night, up in the crow’s nest on watch as he mulled everything over yet again.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Usopp propped his chin on one hand against the rail, when out of nowhere a hand slammed down on the rail beside him.

Usopp yelped and jumped back, watching as the rest of their irrepressible rubber captain came rocketing up to eye-level. He stepped back to make some room, as the other teen practically vibrated with suppressed joy.

“USOPP!” Luffy cried, almost screaming even though Usopp was barely two feet away. “C’mon, c’mon! You gotta come see this! It’s awesome!” Luffy grabbed Usopp’s arm and began tugging on him, pulling him to the ladder back down to the deck. “C’mon, Sanji and Zoro were fighting again, and Nami is pissed! She said something about mikan and butts, though I’m not sure what that means…”

Luffy paused to think, before brushing it off with a flippant wave of his hand. “Anyway, I’ve never seen her this mad before. It’s gonna be great!” And with a megawatt grin for Usopp, he began tugging again.

Usopp smiled, partially stumbling to keep up.

He may not be strong, like Luffy, but they were still friends. No, they were more than that.

They were nakama.


End file.
